1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to a leg brace for the healing of and the relief from pain from leg muscle and cartilage ailments and conditions in the area surrounding the knee, wherein protrusions depress into the muscle areas behind and below the knee thereby increasing blood circulation in the areas of the protrusions.
2. Description of Related Art
As years go by, people pile up miles of activity and tons of stress on their knees. Over a person""s lifetime, several types of injuries and diseases affecting the knee and surrounding area may occur. For example, tendonitis, patellar tendonitis, chondromalacia disease, Osgood Schlatter""s disease, chondromalacia patella syndrome and osteoarthritis all may limit a person""s mobility, adversely affecting that person""s quality of life. A person may also have irritation, inflammation and cartilage wear around and under the patella which could otherwise be prevented. Furthermore, pain may be aggravated by trauma to the knee.
In order to alleviate pain in the knee or prevent pain from occurring, it is necessary to utilize a device that can provide support in the knee area and simultaneously stimulate beneficial blood flow. A form of opposing force bracing is the best method possible, while protrusions that press firmly into the back of the leg stimulate blood flow in the leg. In addition, the location of these protrusions may coincide with points on the leg where acupuncture would be performed.
Recent research has shown that the use of protrusions with a brace provides effective relief from pain. Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,697 (xe2x80x9c""697xe2x80x9d) used a series of protrusions which come into contact with the back muscles. Although the ""697 device worked well for back pain, the present invention is a substantial improvement in knee and leg bracing devices. Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,150 for a wrist brace/palm support immobilizes a wrist, but does not provide stimulation to the wrist area at all.
Thus, it is apparent that it was necessary to provide a device which would provide support in the knee area and simultaneously stimulate beneficial blood flow in the leg. The protrusions of the present device ensure better compression and support and enables quicker healing through use of the device. The device may be worn while sedentary or during strenuous physical activity.
The present invention is a brace for the knee area, comprising a front component, a back component with one or more protrusions from the inner surface of the back component such that the one or more protrusions presses against the back of a leg when the back component is releasably attached to and firmly on the leg and a fastener for connecting the front component and the back component which provides an opposing clamping force upon the front component to the front of the leg and upon the back component to the back of the leg. In another embodiment, the front component is generally concave. In yet another embodiment, the front component has a dip in its top to accommodate movement of a person""s patella and the front component extends to protect the lower tendons of the patella. In yet another embodiment, ventilation holes are formed through the front component and the back component. In still another embodiment, the back component comprises crisscross construction between the protrusions. In yet still another embodiment, the protrusions are horizontal orientation in the central portion of the interior surface of the back component.
In another embodiment, the protrusions are hemispherical and xc2xd inch deep and 1 inch in diameter. In yet another embodiment, the protrusions are concave, thereby providing concave depressions inward from the outer surface of the back component. In yet still another embodiment, the protrusions are positioned such that they press firmly against the muscles of the back of the leg in areas where acupuncture would be performed on the leg.
In another embodiment, the fastener for connecting the front component and the back component comprises a strap comprising a hook and loop fastener material. In still another embodiment, the front component further comprises a vertical slot on the left side and a vertical slot on the right side, and the back component also has a vertical slot on the left side and a vertical slot on the right side. In yet another embodiment, the fastener comprises at least one strap comprising hook and loop fastener material that is disposed through the left slot and the right slot on the front component and through the left slot and right slot of the back component. In still another embodiment, the fastener comprises two straps.
In yet still another embodiment, the front component further comprises a pad on the inside surface of the front component, attached by a hole formed through the front component and a member protruding from an outer surface of the pad which fits through the hole. In still another embodiment, an adhesive attaches the pad. In yet another embodiment, the fastener for the front component and the back component is a generally elastic fabric loop attached to the outer surface of the front component and the outer surface of the back component.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.